Season 2: My Way
by APap
Summary: Starts at first episode of Season 2, but not all the same as the episode. May contain spoilers of later episodes. KrisJunior... maybe Dani Matt who knows.. enjoy R


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and blah... blah... blah.

**Summary:** Starts at first episode of Season 2, but not all the same as the episode. May contain spoilers of later episodes. Kris/Junior... maybe Dani Matt who knows

**A/N:** So here's the deal, this is my first Wildfire fan fiction. And I am like obsessed with this show. Kris and Junior are my favorite couple I'll never ever do anything but Kris and Junior. _Italics thoughts_

_Ok so, I came in second, big deal, that is pretty good. I miss Junior. Wow, I'm random. I don't why I broke up with him exactly, but I did. And I miss him already, pathetic. I wonder if he was there today, well if he was he didn't congratulate me. Although I wouldn't congratulate me either if I was Junior. God, what was I thinking? Now I have to go to this party that Junior's dad is hosting. Maybe he'll be there and I can talk to him. Well, here goes nothing…_

As Kris Furillo entered the party people clapped and cheered for her. She had know idea what to do, so she just smiled and nodded. Some people were taking her picture so it was necessary to smile.

While she walked around the room she kept her eye out for Junior. Actually Junior or anyone she knew. Then, Dani Davis came up to her and she smelled well, she smelled like alcohol, a lot of alcohol. Kris instantly recognized the smell because of her mother always being drunk or high.

"Kris." Dani slurred.

"Um… hi Dani, are…are you ok?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine. I mean all I did was find out that I'm illegitimate and my brother…no excuse my half-brother left." She slurred out once again.

"Left? What do you mean he left?" Kris asked nervously.

"He left. Something about 'trying it without the Porsche'. Now excuse me I need to find my father." Dani said as she stumbled over to where she spotted her father.

Kris didn't really care about that right now. _He left? How could he just leave? He…well…he didn't even tell me. Oh no, of course he didn't tell me. I broke up with him damn it! I bet he wouldn't have left if I didn't! I need to find him. I got to get out of here._

As Kris was walking towards the door she was stopped by Matt.

"Hey Kris."

"Hi Matt." Kris said continuing to walk out the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I just need to go Matt."

"But, you can't just leave the party."

"Sure I can. Watch me." Kris said as she just walked away, leaving Matt perplexed.

Once Kris was out of the party she went straight to his house to just double check, I mean after all Dani was drunk. When she got to the house she saw Junior's Porsche in the driveway and got excited but then she remembered Dani said he was 'trying it without the Porsche'. But maybe, just maybe…

So, she walked up to the door and knocked. She waited. Knocked again. And waited. No answer. Just as she was about to walk away the door opened and she turned around and saw exactly what she was looking for.

"Kris?"

"Um, hi Junior."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I live here."

"Not anymore, according to Dani."

"What did she say?" Junior asked Kris, with a worried expression.

"She said you left and she didn't know where you went but you were 'trying it without the Porsche'. She was a little bit drunk."

"Oh god."

"Is it true?" Kris asked angrily.

"Yeah, I had left but then I realized I let the key to my safe on my desk so I came back and I just couldn't leave again." Junior confessed.

"So, you're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying."

"You missed the race." Kris told him sadly.

Junior smirked, "No I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I was there; I just didn't want anyone to see me. I saw you, you know you had it for awhile. Tina pull something?"

"How'd you know?"

"It wouldn't be the first time she did something like that. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at that party."

Kris bit her lip, "Well, actually I was but it was kind of boring and well, I wanted to talk to you and you weren't there, so I came looking for you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"Well, I…I wanted to tell you I was sorry and that I never should have broken up with you and that I was just scared because I never felt so much for one person before and I freaked out and broke up with you and that was never supposed to happen. Plus, the whole stealing the jockey thing, it hurt the Ritter's and they are kind of like my family now and I don't know, but I shouldn't have and I just wanted you to know that I love you still." Kris told him that started to walk away near tears. But Junior got up from his seat on the stairs in front of his house after that all sunk in and grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Really?"

"Of course, really. Do you think I would have said any of that if I was just kidding or something?"

Junior brushed a tear that started to fall away and tucked a stranded of hair behind her ear as he bent down and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

**A/N: **All's well in the world for them now. But we'll see what happens. Oh yeah and as I said before this is my first Wildfire fan fiction. I'm used to writing Gilmore girls and such, so I may not have taking to the characters to well, but it'll get better I promise. Enjoy! The little purple button at the bottom is magic! Click and see what happens.


End file.
